Which do I choose?
by Femmeslash Fatale
Summary: What if Nimueh had survived Merlin s attack on the Isle of the Blessed? Rated M for possible dirtyness in later chapters. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Which do I choose?

**Summary: **What would happen if Nimueh survived Merlin`s attack on the Isle of the Blessed? Enjoy.

Merlin stumbled, managing by some miracle to keep from falling flat on his face. Arthur glared at his manservant, and groaned irritably.

"You could try and be a bit more graceful when we`re _hunting,_ couldn`t you, Merlin?" The Prince snapped furiously. All he received in response was a furious glare from Merlin, who followed reluctantly as Arthur turned around and started off into the trees again. The raven-haired warlock grumbled under his breath. There was any number of people who would be happier as Arthur`s servant and protector, and _he_ sure wasn`t one of them.

Nimueh glared at the sight of the Prince and his servant. Merlin, oh Gods, how she wanted to make him pay! Her plans to destroy Camelot from the inside out had nearly been successful, so nearly…yet that little pest had foiled them. Oh, yes, he would pay…

**Sorry `bout the short first chapter, but this is a little teaser. Comment if you want some more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Which do I choose?

**Summary: **What would happen if Nimueh survived Merlin`s attack on the Isle of the Blessed? Enjoy.

Nimueh sighed. It was hours after she had seen Merlin and Arthur, and she still hadn`t come up with a damn thing! Surely it couldn`t be this hard to think of a way to get revenge? She had thought up many things to do to punish Uther, after all. Could it be that the Gods didn`t want her to hurt the boy? No, surely they understood that she had to make him suffer as she had.

_Wham!_

Blinking, Nimueh opened her eyes groggily. Pushing herself to her feet, the sorceress inspected her surroundings. Thick, oaken walls and a beam-supported ceiling surrounded her. A stone fireplace with a soot-blackened hearth blazed with a bright fire. The only window was covered with wooden shutters made of something like elm, or maybe pine, she thought.

Soft footsteps behind her caused Nimueh to start and whip around. Merlin stood behind her, his ratty brown jacket and frayed red scarf the same as before.

"How did you find me, boy?" She hisses, afraid because she does not know where she is and thus cannot teleport away. Merlin simply grabs a small stool and sits, watching her warily. His stormy blue eyes shine strangely in the firelight, almost mesmerizing her. Turning her back angrily, Nimueh locates the door and strides toward it. Then, his voice cuts through the soft crackle of the blazing fire.

"You were injured. I don`t know how, but you were just outside this place. It is my home at night."

Nimueh stops, turns around slowly. His eyes betray nothing, but there is the light of truth in his words and heart. Hesitantly, she steps toward him.

"What are you saying, Merlin?"

"I do not expect any thanks from you, but perhaps we can come to an agreement. You could stay here, and in return leave Camelot alone."

"You really would offer me that?" She feels a twinge of sadness. The last time she set foot in a house like this was when her parents and sister were alive. Unshed tears fill her eyes at the memory. Merlin`s answer makes her look up.

"Nimueh, I doubt you`ve lived in decent shelter for a long time." Standing, Merlin comes over to her. "It is the right thing for me to do." Looking into his eyes, she cannot keep herself from crying now. These tears are pent up from years of regret. Regret of what she`s turned into, the slaughter she`s caused. Opening her mouth, she finds no words that can express what she feels. Closing it, she then sinks to her knees and simply cries. Why should she bottle up these tears any longer?

Merlin, looking down at this worn, sad, scared outcast, kneels and awkwardly slips an arm around her shoulders. She simply leans into his side, needing the comfort. Nimueh has been without friends and a true home for so long that it`s a wonder that she hasn`t simply gone mad.

Through the sadness, Nimueh feels shame surface. Has she become so _weak_, so unable, that she turns to another for comfort? For the first time in years, her child-like side comes out. She needs comfort and someone to lean on when life gets unbearable. Looking up, she sees Merlin`s face. He`s so close to her now, even touching her. How in the world can she not mind after the hatred that she has had for him?

"I…well…" she starts tentatively. His hand squeezes her shoulder slightly. "I`ve been so alone for so long that being here is strange to me. You actually care, and I barely know you. How can you?"

"How can I what?"

"Care, Merlin, care! Why do you care?" Her eyes are searching his, her voice is desperate. With a sigh, Merlin considers her question.

"I care because I know what it`s like when you feel alone. I have felt neglect, hunger, and had to make do without much shelter. So I feel like I need to help you." She closes her eyes, drinking in those words. Perhaps she isn`t alone after all, perhaps he is like her.

**Whooo! This chappy was fun to write! Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the third chapter, everyone!**

With a groan, Nimueh sat up. For a moment, she was confused as to why she was lying in a bed. Then she remembered Merlin, and how he had guided her gently and pushed her down onto the bed…then he`d simply left.

_**How anticlimactic.**_ She thought sarcastically. Then her brow creased in thought as she considered her feelings for the boy. Watching the sunlight dance through the small windows, Nimueh wondered how she had fallen for him. Perhaps it was because of his gentle, kind nature? He had saved her, or so he had said, though for some reason she trusted him. He had briefly, just last night, made her feel loved again.

Shaking her head to clear away those somewhat unwelcome thoughts, Nimueh stood and strode outside. The bright sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting a green shade over everything. Enjoying the lovely feeling of peace, she knelt and trailed a hand through the carpet of leaves. How beautiful, how peaceful the world seemed.

"I want someone to share it with…" She murmured to herself. "I want to find someone who cares about me because of who I am, not what I`ve done." But, she reflects, who would ever forgive her for the slaughter she has caused? Because of her mistake, her failure to save Ygraine, Uther had killed as many magical people as he could get his hands on. She had added to that total by killing his subjects in revenge. The sunlight playing over her face felt cold now, shaded, veiled.

Merlin groaned. Arthur really could be a great big prat! Who else but him would force Merlin to wash not only his clothes, but Morgana`s and Uther`s too? Arthur Pendragon. That was who, yes it was.

Struggling up the last flight of stairs to Arthur`s room, Merlin started to feel remorse. Stopping, he scratched his head. This emotion was not his own. Puzzled and unnerved, Merlin tromped up the last three steps and over to Arthur`s door.

'**Strange.**' He thought to himself.

Dusk was ending, the sun painting the sky with its fading golden-red glow. Nimueh sat in front of the fire, occasionally giving the coals a half-hearted poke with the dull steel poker. Staring into the flames, she lost herself among the leaping crackle of the blaze. While the sorceress's mind wandered lazily, the sun sank completely beyond the horizon.

She was jolted awake by the sound of the door opening. Turning, she nodded a silent greeting to Merlin. He returned the gesture, closing the door and walking slowly to the bed.

"Nimueh, I could feel somebody else`s feelings. I felt remorse. I sensed terrible pain, burning guilt, and remorse." Merlin said. Nimueh`s sigh broke the ensuing silence.

"Those were my feelings. Tell me, Merlin, would you forgive a murderer? Someone who had accidentally caused a terrible cascade of events that led to death after death…" She gulped softly, rocking back and forth on the stool. She felt his gaze on her, yet somehow she did not care. Why should she? _**My life has been ruined anyway.**_

Soft footsteps sounded behind her, and a gentle arm slipped around her shoulders once more.

"If the person in question had tried her best to stop these events from happening, then yes. I would forgive her."

At Merlin`s words, peace settled over Nimueh`s wounded heart. Looking into his stormy eyes, his gentle, friendly face, she smiled. She smiled the first genuine smile she had ever smiled in a long time.

"Thank you, Merlin." After a pause, she continued. "Do you know how much those words meant to me? Do you really understand?" Laughing softly, she shook her head. Merlin was just smiling, the firelight shining in his eyes. The light of truth, she thought dryly.

"I don`t understand, no. But I can guess, Nimueh." His lilting voice flowed over her ears like a kind of music.

Now, Nimueh truly felt safe. She felt cared about. Leaning against his side, Nimueh thought of the bargain he had offered last night. Taking his hands, she took a deep breath.

"If you will accept it, I offer my help in your quest to keep the Pendragon Prince safe, Merlin." She announced boldly.

**Read it? Review please! I`m hoping to get some more reviews, four is a bit disappointing. Take the hint, or I will send Nimueh after you with poisons and magic XD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all! Enjoy the fourth chappy!**

"What?" Merlin asked, blinking. He obviously hadn`t expected this, Nimueh thought.

"Yes, Merlin, I will help you to keep the young Pendragon safe." She said, squeezing his hands slightly. Hesitating for a moment, Merlin scanned her eyes, searching for any lies there might be.

At length, the young warlock stood. He silently beckoned to Nimueh, and she followed as he stepped out into the night. Looking down at her ragged red dress, Nimueh decided that it was time for a change of clothes. Using magic, she changed the dress into the dull brown and green garb of a serving lady.

They slipped unseen into Camelot; through the gates, skirting the edges of the large paved square. Taking the lead, Nimueh slipped up the stairs toward Gaius`s rooms. She still recalled with unfailing accuracy where everything in Camelot was.

Before she could open the door, however, Merlin`s hand shot out and took her own. Turning, she gave him a questioning look.

"Where would you hide? Even in my room, there are no hiding places Gaius does not know."

She had not thought of that. But staying separate from the young warlock seemed a bad idea. "I suppose I should find a place nearby, then." She answered at length. He nodded and let go of her hand before slipping through the door. Nimueh stood there, stock-still, for a moment. Slowly, she crept toward a set of doors adjacent to the court physician`s quarters.

Pushing it open carefully, the priestess poked her head in. The bed was unoccupied, and though the chambers were clean and tidy, it was obvious that nobody had lived her for a long time. Closing the door, she looked around closer at everything. It was time to find a place to rest, then. Opening the wardrobe door, she noted that everything was obviously untouched.

Lying down inside the wardrobe, she pulled a thick fur wrap down. Spreading it over the hard oak bottom, Nimueh settled down to rest. She would be safe here for the night.

**Review, please? Sorry for how short it is, but I got school and didn`t want to leave updating it off for too long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Remember to review!**

"Mmmhhh…OW!" Nimueh yelps, waking with a start. Feeling around, she sits up more carefully and rubs her head where it hit the hard wardrobe wall. "Geez…" She mutters, pushing the door open groggily.

Exhaling deeply, she stands and stretches before rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Blinding light streams through the window, making her head hurt until her sensitive eyes adjust.

"Magon nān ongietan mec!" She incanted, and watched as her body faded into thin air. How excellent; now that the spell had worked, she could shadow Merlin completely unnoticed. She stood there a minute longer before striding forward and slipping through the door.

Merlin stumbled downstairs, blinking and pulling his necktie on. The smell of warm oatmeal permeated the room, and sunlight shone brightly through the windows. Gaius looked up and grinned at the sight of his young charge.

"Nice to see that you`ve come out of hibernation." He greeted, ruffling Merlin`s hair.

"Thanks." Merlin laughed, plunking himself down on the rickety old bench. Gaius sat down opposite him and sighed. The young warlock`s brow furrowed at this: something was wrong.

"Gaius, tell me what`s happening. And please don`t lie!"

The old man sighed. "Oh, Merlin…I suppose I should tell you…" He said hesitantly.

Nimueh, who was listening outside the door, blinked in shock. Then she leaned closer, anxious to find out more.

"Merlin…your mother died. A man from Ealdor came at her last request to tell us."

Silence, and then, "How? How did she die?" Merlin`s voice was filled with anguish. Nimueh closed her eyes, wishing that she knew how to comfort him. Wishing that she could comfort him.

"She died of a terrible sickness. I, I`m so sorry, Merlin, I wish I could have gone to help, but…"

Then Merlin broke down. He started to sob into his hands, and Gaius could only put a gentle arm around his shoulders.

Nimueh slipped inside, ghosting over to the warlock`s side. She put a hand on his arm, and he felt it. Then, Merlin weakly struggled to his feet. He was already late to work, and for the third

time this week. It would do no good to dilly-dally.

Stalking after the warlock as he stumbled outside to clean the stables, Nimueh thought for about the hundredth time today that she really felt rather bored. Who would have thought that watching people hack at each other with swords could lose its appeal after one puny round? In search of something fun to do, the sorceress looked hopefully at a street vendor.

Glancing back at Merlin, who seemed to have tripped over his feet (yet again!), she looked back to the vendor. She`d catch up later…

Just as Merlin stepped into the stables, he heard a shriek of alarm. The guards, clad in their big suits of armour, ran to investigate. Merlin hesitated for a moment, and then followed, running at full tilt.

One of the fruit vendors was cowering beneath his cart, wailing in fear as his wares hopped right out of their boxes. People were screaming and panicking at this blatant display of magic, while other vendors fled in case this misfortune struck them too. Merlin couldn`t help but snigger at the sight.

_SPLAT! _

Merlin yelped and ducked, narrowly avoiding a tomato to the head. The miscreant veggies now flew full tilt all over the place, whizzing at heads, covering unfortunate dogs, and generally making a scene.

'**Hehe!' **Merlin heard a telepathic giggle through the chaos and groaned.

'**Nimueh!' **He thought worriedly, **'where the hell are you? And PLEASE stop this, I don`t need this sort of thing happening!'**

All he received in reply was, **'Oh, Merlin, but I was sooo bored! All I`m doing is having funnnn!'**

Merlin then decided that any further madness would be unwelcome and promptly fled the scene. For once, the warlock was glad to clean out the stables…

**Well, hope you enjoyed! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I`ve gotten this far because of you ^_^.**

****

Nimueh followed Merlin up to his room, still invisible. The warlock shut the door, cast a glum glance at the window, and then plopped down on his bed.

His head was buried in his hands, and the witch could see his shoulders heaving with every weak sob. Moving softly over to him, she sat down and gave him an awkward hug. He didn`t move, didn`t even acknowledge her presence.

"Merlin, I`m sorry…I didn`t know she was dying." Nimueh tried tentatively. She really wasn`t good at this whole comforting thing, she reflected. "If I had known…I`d have tried to save her."

Merlin looked up, and she let the invisibility spell drop. His stormy blue eyes shone with tears, which dripped down his cheeks and face. Those big ears that stuck out so much seemed to droop, and his tousled raven hair seemed unkempt and lackluster.

"I bet you did know." He mutters angrily. Nimueh is taken aback by the disgust in his voice, and she blinks with shock.

"What? I couldn`t have!" She says. He moves away, but she puts a hand over his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, Nimueh? I bet you were the one who killed her, you certainly tried last time! I knew I shouldn`t have trusted you even this far!" He snarls with grief and frustration.

She doesn`t know what to say. Then, with a sigh, she stands and walks away. Merlin needs to have time to get over this new loss, and she can`t help him by being there. She`ll give him space, then, and let him adjust. That`s what she would want him to do, after all.

Slipping back into the spare room, she walks over to the window. The window overlooks almost all of Camelot, and Nimueh now more than ever feels small compared to everything else.

****

Merlin can`t believe how stupid he just was. Nimueh had just been trying to help him, and he had made the most stupid decision he could have!

'**Nimueh, are you there?' **He calls out tentatively through his mind.

A wary reply, **'Yes…'**

'**I`m sorry for what I said…you only tried to help me.'**

'**I understand you more than you know, Merlin.'**

'**I guess I just have a hard time accepting that.'**

'**Our lives aren`t that different, you know. I grew up in a small town, and then I came to Camelot. I ended up saving Uther`s life, and he took me in as his servant. After that I helped to build this kingdom up bit by bit…like you and Arthur are. The only thing that remains to be seen is whether or not Arthur will do the same things Uther has done…' **Her voice trailed off.

'**Come back?' **Merlin`s asking, but it has the power of an order. Nimueh slips back into his room and sits next to him in the moonlight. He marvels at the way the moonlight slides over her pale skin, flashing in her deep blue eyes.

Then, impulsively, Nimueh reaches out and takes his hand. Somehow, this feels different than the awkward hugs, the time shared, and the attempts at comforting each other. She notices how surprisingly soft his skin is, how gently he holds her hand in return. But most of all, Nimueh is entranced by his eyes, so gentle and beautiful.

She`s so absorbed in those eyes that she doesn`t realize that they`re both leaning in until his lips brush against hers, and then he jumps in alarm and pulls away.

"Oh…" they say together. Then Merlin takes her hand again, and he tentatively presses his lips to hers again. But she`s ready now, and responds, carefully at first, getting the measure of this new type of closeness between them.

Merlin`s heart is racing in his chest. He can`t remember ever feeling anything like this before in his life. Swallowing his fear, he slips his tongue into Nimueh`s mouth. The warlock gasps with pleasure as he feels her arms slip around his waist, and then all too soon, they both have to breathe. Pulling apart, he sees the shock and love and amazement in her eyes, and knows that the same feelings are pounding in his own heart.

"Gods…I never…" Nimueh says weakly.

"Me neither…" he whispers, knowing exactly what she meant. At this, a smile spreads across both their faces.

****

**Well? Was this complete crap or red velvet cake? (The latter is far better, just so you know.)**


	7. Authors Note

**Well, guys, I really can`t get anywhere with this story at the moment. And on Monday, I`ll be leaving on a weeklong trip. So I thought I might as well tell you about this predicament. **

**I`ll update when I can!**

**Love,**

**Fem **


	8. Chapter 8

Nimueh was snickering silently. With endless amusement she watched Merlin, who had somehow gotten on Uther`s nerves again, getting pelted by rotten fruit. It had been going on for an hour now, and she`d gotten very bored.

Perhaps she should reverse the situation? But no, that would be suspicious, like Merlin had pointed out. Nimueh huffed irritably. If there was one thing that she hated, it was being on a tight leash.

Meanwhile, Uther was taking a rare stroll around the royal gardens. He had just gotten out of a discussion about taxes with his advisors, and it had been so mind-numbingly dull that even the ever-busy servants had started falling asleep halfway through the thing. The king, walking through the main square, noticed with satisfaction that the prince`s manservant was still in the stocks. _What was his name again? Was it Merry? No, Merlin, that was it, like the bird._

Looking on as the unfortunate boy was pelted with fruit, Uther became aware of a familiar presence. He had always had an aptitude for sensing things that were invisible. Now he closed his eyes and concentrated on the place the clear signal was coming from. For some reason, it was disturbingly familiar…

**Thought I`d put up some actual story today before I`m off and get ready to use Uther a bit more. `Cause he`s gonna be involved…anyway, enjoy & review please ^^.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey all! I`m back, and I persuaded Nimueh to drop a brick on Uther`s head for amusement. Laugh, evil readers, laugh! (XD)**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Merlin gasped with shock as he felt a probing presence in the crowd. The invisible touch drifted over his conscious mind, and he felt Nimueh`s shock as well as his own. Craning his head to look around, Merlin tried in vain to sense the place it was coming from. Reaching out through the link, he prodded Nimueh`s mind.

'**Nimueh, what`s going on?' **

'**I don`t know, Merlin! I think…'** she started, but then Merlin yelped as she closed the link between them. Startled and a little bit more than uneasy, he put his head down and tried to be as innocent-looking as possible when being pelted by rotten fruit.

Back in the crowd, Uther frowned. He had thought that he had sensed something, but perhaps it was old age and nerves. Scowling up at the bright blue, cloudless sky, he couldn`t quite bring himself to believe that it had been nothing after all…

Later, Merlin stomped up the stairs and into his room to wash the offending fruit particulates off his clothes and out of his hair. Behind him, Nimueh followed, pondering the strange mind-probe that had swept through the crowd earlier. Had the source found her? What if it had? What purpose would it use any possible knowledge of her for?

She shook her head. There were too many questions and not enough information for her liking. Tossing those thoughts from her head, she sat down on Merlin`s bed, watching calmly as he washed his clothes and then flopped down beside her on the bed.

"What, or more likely who, could have been probing our minds?" she asks, breaking the silence. Merlin looks at her inscrutably.

"I don`t know. But it seemed hostile, whatever it was. The best course of action would be for you to stay in here, and avoid any _mischief_ for the time being." He said sternly. "The reason I was in the stocks at all was because you made Uther`s expensive wine crash to the floor so I could take the blame!"

Nimueh pouted. "I`m offended that you think so little of my antics." She snorted in mock annoyance. Then she whooped with laughter as Merlin tickled her in the side.

"Oh, Nimueh, what would I do without you?" he asks. Shaking his head, Merlin laughs, and they settle down for the night.

Arthur glares irritably out his window. The sun is bright, the streets below are ringing with talk and laughter, and all the morning chores are done. Days like this, when he has the afternoon to himself, have become rather rare these days. Magic has been beating at the gates of Camelot with regularity, and the crown prince, of course, is called upon to protect the city each and every time.

Grumbling irritably, Arthur pulls a dagger from his belt. Turning around, he raises his arm and throws the thing into the center of the target that has been set up in the middle of the room.

The door now opens and Merlin bumbles in with a large basket of freshly cleaned clothes. Arthur leans back, surveying his manservant`s face. The raven-haired youth looks preoccupied, and most of all, silent. Arthur frowns. Merlin has never shut up since the time Arthur first met him, except when something was wrong. But what could be wrong right now? Probably the heat of the summer day, so no need to worry, Arthur decides.

_Creak._

Both Merlin and Arthur look towards the door. It`s open, but nobody appears in the opening.

_Odd._ Arthur decides.

When the door creaks open, Merlin silently groans. **'Not now, Nimueh, you infernal…'**

_WHAM!_ A large plate hits Arthur in the head. "OUCH!" The prince roars, whipping around, searching in vain for his tormentor.

'**No! Nimueh, STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!' **Merlin screams mentally.

'**Noooo! Lalalalalalalalalala I can`t hear yooooouuuuu!' **she replies in singsong. The childlike delight in her voice only infuriates her more.

'**Nimueh, this is NOT the time OR place for this!' **he hisses frantically. He only gets another snicker in response.

_Oh, no, Nimueh, you`re going to get me in so much trouble._

**Well? R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy, guys XD**

_Oh Gods. How the hell could I be so stupid?_

The terrible, thick, stone walls closing in around her made Nimueh shudder. The Priestess had never really liked enclosed spaces, especially ones made of stone. Looking vengefully at the silver chains around her wrists and feet, she settles uneasily back against the wall. What would Uther do to them now? Where was Merlin? Would Uther kill him? She`s in one of the "special" torture cells, closed in with no window and a stone door that only has a flap in it for food. So what now?

In an adjacent cell, Merlin feels much the same. Shifting fearfully, he gulps softly at the thought of what the next morning may bring. Or maybe even the next few minutes, as he has no way but the growls of his stomach to tell that time is indeed passing.

Uther strides down the dungeon steps, thinking about what torture Nimueh faces at his hands. The boy, though…they seemed closer than friends to him. Sighing, he shakes his head to rid himself of doubt. It only makes you weaker. Opening the door, he sees for the first time in twenty years his old friend turned bitter opponent. Nimueh`s eyes are bright and alert, and he sees with satisfaction the dread and apprehension that will only make torturing her so much sweeter.

"Nimueh, it`s so nice to see that you`ve been worried about where I`d gone off to." Uther says smoothly. Her breath quickens slightly, but otherwise there`s no response.

Picking up a lash, he smiles pleasantly. "It was nice, talking to your boyfriend." He puts delicate stress on the word, and sees her fear grow.

"What did you do with Merlin?" she asks, and a smile that would scare off a Kane Korso spreads across his face.

"Just what I`m about to do to you, old friend. You`ll see, I guarantee you."

O/O\O

_Crack! _"No, please, Uther…GODS, save me, please…" Nimueh`s voice fails, and her head falls back against the straw floor. "No, please, stop!" she gasps weakly.

He leans over her and fingers her jawbone, making her flinch. "Nimueh, come now, what fun would that be? You know how much I want to hear you SCREAM!" On the last word he screams at her, standing and delivering another terrible kick to her midsection. _Save me, someone, anyone._ She thinks desperately. What has happened to Merlin, because unless Uther has been lying the King has hurt him too.

"What, what did you do to him, Uther?" she gasps weakly. All she gets is another blow in response, and with a weak cry she summons all her courage. "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

Uther stops. There`s a terrible lack of emotion on his face. "You`re in love with him, aren`t you?" he asks. "No, don`t lie, I can tell." She groans inwardly. _He knows about us. Merlin`s doomed, I know it. If only I could do something about it. _

Then, because there`s nothing else to do, she nods. "Gods, Uther, I never knew that anything like this would happen if I gave you your damned wish. If I could take it back, I would, dammit!" closing her eyes, she waits for the next blow to land. Instead, Uther calls for the guards. Her eyes open, and she watches with frightened curiosity.

The King tells the guards something in an undertone, and then dismisses them. Turning back to Nimueh, he grins. "It`s high time for you to watch what happens to traitors in Camelot, witch."

She gasps in horror. "No! Not Merlin, I`m begging you Uther!" her plea falls on deaf ears.

The poor young warlock is dragged into her cell and thrown roughly to the floor. Uther draws his sword, and glares daggers at them both. Nimueh`s heart is racing: will Merlin die tonight?

**CLIFFHANGER! Whoo! Okay then, tell me how I did **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry `bout the long wait Hope you enjoy!**

Merlin groaned. He looked up, blinking confusedly. What was going on? Where was Nimueh? Then he saw the shining, deathly blade hanging above him.

"Nimueh? What the hell is going on?" he croaked, fear racing through his veins. _I`m captive, dear Avalon, I`m at Uther`s mercy!_ Looking to his left, he saw Nimueh chained to the wall, fear written across her face in a way that he had never seen before with anyone. Somehow, he had never thought that the priestess was capable of feeling any fright.

"Merlin…" she whispered faintly. Her wide, shimmering eyes were glued to him, unable to do anything to help him. Then she looked at Uther, the man who had destroyed her life. "Let him go, Uther, you have no quarrel with him."

The King`s face was as cold and hard as stone. "But I do, old friend. Through you." And he slipped the sword back into its sheath. Both Merlin and Nimueh blinked in surprise. Then, Uther took out his dagger, plunging it into Merlin`s shoulder.

No pain that he had ever felt before could compare to this. Merlin screamed in agony, eyes glazing over from the tears that fell uncontrolled down his cheeks. **Nimueh, please, where are you? **He wailed in his mind. Searching for their bond, he tried to reach her, but she had shut herself off from him. Perhaps she couldn`t bear to feel his pain as well as her own, or Uther was blocking them.

The warlock`s head fell back against the stone. His body went limp with the pain, and only when Uther removed the dagger did he realize that he had been howling the whole time. Gasping for breath, he looked over at Nimueh. Her arms covered her eyes and ears, but as his screams ended, she looked up. Their eyes met, and he felt her pain. She had seen her parents and sister tortured like this.

Nimueh couldn`t believe it. **Merlin? Can you hear me?** She tries to talk to him, but his mind is shut away. Has Uther done that, or is he scared to let even her hear his thoughts? How can this be happening?

Swallowing any fear she has, she takes the plunge. "Uther, gods, if you want to hurt me then damn well torture me instead!" she snarls. She can only feel anger, fury towards this man who calls himself a king when he`s just an enormously powerful bully.

The sneer that twists the king`s face is that of a snake, a demon, sizing up his prey. "But this obviously makes you hurt more." He says. She glares, teeth bared, just waiting.

"Nimueh…no, d-don`t let this happen, what i-is he d-doing this for?" Merlin whimpers. The witch closes her eyes, feeling as if her heart will break all over again from hearing the sad, lost, pleading tone in his voice. _Gods, please, don`t do this, I love him!_ She thought despairingly. "Nimueh?" he asks again, scared by her silence.

"There`s nothing I can do, Merlin." She murmurs. Her voice is thick with disgust and helpless anger. Looking up, she watches with grief as Uther starts to whip and torture him again. Merlin`s wails of pain fill the cell again, and Nimueh`s head droops with weary pain.

**A really, really dark chapter! Please Read and Review, I love feedback, and flames will be used to bake yummy cookies, I promise **


	12. Chapter 12

**Really sorry about the long wait, so please forgive me But this will be a chappy to remember, I hope. At the very least, hope ya all like it!**

"Escape…I need to go…mercy…please…" Merlin begs. He feels as though he`s about to die from the pain, and had the gods themselves come to earth, he would have begged them to kill him and end it.

"No. Not until you die of it, boy!" The harsh, angry voice grates over the warlock`s ears. _Oh Gods, please let it end!_ He thought.

Then a third voice added to the pained wail of the first, his own, pleading desperately. "Uther, please, I`m begging you, let him go. Anything is better than seeing this, I`ll do anything, please!" Was it Nimueh who had spoken? _I`m delirious, I don`t know anything, what`s happening?_ Merlin wonders, confused, scared, he needs someone`s help, if only the pain would end.

Nimueh doesn`t bother to hide her tears anymore. She`s sobbing into her hands, trying to rid her head of the screaming. It echoes on and on, stabbing her heart like knives or claws. Looking up, she sees no pity in the King`s eyes.

**Merlin! Oh, Gods, help! I pray to you, aid him, and exact vengeance on Uther Pendragon! **The Priestess prays despairingly. Her prayer seems unheard, but then a banging at the cell door makes them all look up.

"Father! Open up!" Arthur`s voice calls from the opposite side of the door. Uther blinks, confused.

"Arthur! Help!" Merlin shouts with all his strength.

_CRASH_

Arthur bursts through the door, gasping in shock at the terrible scene before him. Nimueh holds her breath, but silently she`s thanking the gods for intervening. The blond prince stars in horror at Merlin, then he sees her, and confusion creases his eyebrows. Sucking in a breath, he then kneels by the raven-haired warlock.

"Shhh, Merlin, it`s okay," raising the limp and weak body of his friend in his arms, Arthur nods at Nimueh. "Set her free too." He says simply.

"No, you will not!" Uther protests, but the guards no longer respect their king anymore. As the shackles fall from her wrists, Nimueh stands and takes Merlin`s hands.

"Hālian hine arodlice!" she incants, glancing to the heavens for support. The rest of the room is staring at her with fear, and Arthur looks down at Merlin fearfully. She smiles gently and takes the prince`s hand. He jerks away, but she shakes her head. "Merlin will heal faster now." She murmured, then she swept away through the door, still in pain from the vicious floggings that Uther had inflicted on her as well as Merlin.

**So, so, sorry for the long wait and short chapter. The coming weekend, I`ll be leaving on a trip to find housing in the state we`re moving to this summer. See you soon, all ye faithful :P**


End file.
